violetta_en_francaisfandomcom-20200214-history
TV Guide
Cet article présente la liste des épisodes de la série télévisée argentine Violetta. Épisodes Saison 1 (2012) Saison 1 de Violetta. #''Nouveau Départ'' (Buenos dias Buenos Aires) #''Secrets inavouables'' (Un secreto, una canción) #''Quiproquos'' (Enamorarse, una canción ) #''Faux Espoirs'' (Destinada a Brillar) #''Soupçons'' (Una sospecha, una canción) #''Mensonges'' (un engaño, una cancion) #''Le Costume de la honte'' (Juntos somos mas) #''Pièges'' (Una trampa, una canción) #''Rivalités'' (Una rivalidad, una canción) #''La Vérité'' (Una oportunidad, una canción) #''Explications'' (Entre to y yo) #''Moi et la musique'' (Una oportunidad, una canción) #''Envies et Opportunités'' (Una sospecha, una canción) #''Violetta le sait 1/2'' (En mi mundo) #''Violetta le sait 2/2'' (En mi mundo) #''Auditions et Complications'' (Enamorarse, una canción) #''Ce n'est qu'un rêve'' (Una desilusión, una canción) #''Un amour impossible'' (Enamorarse, una canción) #''Révélations'' (Voy por ti) #''Changement radical'' (Una desilusión, una canción) #''Ne faire confiance qu'aux amis'' (Un amigo, una canción) #''Secret découvert 1/2'' (Tienes Todo) #''Secret découvert 2/2'' (Tienes Todo) #''Une amie en or'' (Una oportunidad, una canción) #''Triangle amoureux'' (Enamorarse, una canción) #''Un faux premier rendez-vous'' (Una trampa, una canción) #''Amour et Hallucinations'' (Tomas,Tomas,Tomas, una canción) #''Qui dois-je choisir ?'' (Una rivalidad, una canción) #''Un nouveau couple ?'' (Una desilusión, una canción) #''Un secret de famille'' (Te esperare) #''Deux concurrentes, un rôle'' (Una rivalidad, una canción) #''Quand on doit partir'' (Veo Veo) #''Retours et Changements'' (Enamorarse, una canción) #''Premier Baiser'' (Mi perdicion) #''Le Retour des problèmes'' (Una rivalidad, una canción) #''Obligée de mentir'' (Un engaño, una canción) #''Ultimatum 1/2'' (Una desilusión, una canción) #''Ultimatum 2/2'' (Una desilusión, una canción) #''Violetta est menacée'' (Una oportunidad, una canción) #''La musique m'attend...'' (Te creo) #''Une révélation et un dilemme'' (Habla Si Puedes) #''Un contrat bien scellé'' (Un pacto, una canción) #''L'Erreur'' (Un error, una canción) #''Il est temps de choisir'' (Verte de lejos) #''La Frayeur'' (Un susto, una canción) #''La Tristesse de Francesca'' (Un acercamiento, una canción) #''La Fête'' (Algo suena en mi) #''La Rupture'' (Una revelación, una canción) #''Un soulagement'' (Dile que si) #''La Déception'' (Una decepción, una canción) #''Le Duel'' (Un ganador, una canción) #''Le Gala de tous les dangers'' (Un nuevo rumbo, una canción) #''Nata se rebelle'' (Una decepción, una canción) #''Secret à 3'' (Ven y canta) #''La TV Réalité'' (Una nueva idea, una canción) #''Le Couple inattendue'' (Un acercamiento, una canción) #''Un nouvel allié'' (Una competencia, una canción) #''Prendre des risques'' (Un riesgo, una canción) #''Les Auditions'' (Una amenaza, una canción) #''Un retour imprévu'' (Un peligro, una canción) #''Un mensonge aux conséquences disproportionnées 1/2'' (Una mentira que crece, una canción) #''Un mensonge aux conséquences disproportionnées 2/2'' (Una mentira que crece, una canción) #''Une histoire de popularité'' (Un peligro, una canción) #''Le public peut tout changer !'' (Tienes el talento) #''La roue tourne...'' (El voto del público, una canción) #''Pris à son piège'' (Una definición, una canción) #''Le Carré secret'' (Junto a ti) #''La Manipulatrice'' (Una revelación, una canción) #''L'Étape ultime'' (Una final, una canción) #''Une décision importante'' (Un ganador, una canción) #''Lumière à tous les étages'' (Una confesión, una canción) #''Souvenirs'' (Una desilusión, una canción) #''Seconde Chance'' (Podemos) #''Révéler la vérité'' (Una decisión, una canción) #''Une vengeance bien mérité'' (Una revelación,una canción) #''Une décision non-définitive'' ( Una decisión apresurada, una canción) #''Un choix crucial'' (Un ultimátum, una canción) #''Retournement de situation'' ( Una decisión amorosa, una canción) #''Les Derniers Moments'' (Un beso, una canción) #''Le Grand Final'' (Ser mejor) Saison 2 (2013) Saison 2 de Violetta. #Une nouvelle année (Hoy somos mas) #''Un nouveau prétendant pour Violetta (On beat)'' #''Insistance (Un nuevo secreto, una canción)'' #''L'Actrice professionnelle (Una decisión apresurada, una canción)'' #''Une femme pour German (Un pacto, una canción)'' #''Une mauvaise surprise (Nova familia)'' #''Stratégie (Alcencemos las estrellas)'' #''La Chanson de la discorde (Un nuevo cuarto, una canción)'' #''Une nouvelle Ludmilla ? (Una fiesta, una canción)'' #''La Soirée pyjama (Un riesgo, una canción)'' #''Invité surprise ! (estrella, una canción)'' #''L'Arrestation de German (Una final, una canción)'' #''La Guerre des prétendants (Yo soy asi)'' #''Un retour, une chanson (Un retorno, una canción)'' #''Un assistant pour Roberto (Una estrella, una canción)'' #''Adieu, studio (Una estrella, una canción)'' #''Une tante de trop (Un venganza, una canción)'' #''Disparition d'une vidéo (Un Gregorio, una canción)'' #''Le Baiser (Una voz, una canción)'' #''Que le show commence ! (Euforia)'' #''Le Scandale d'une vidéo (Un amigo, una canción)'' #''La Star de U-mix (Una trempa, una canción)'' #''Problème de prononciation (Una desilusión, una canción)'' #''Ni l'un, ni l'autre (Un amenaza, una canción)'' #''La Reine des maîtres chanteurs (Una final, una canción)'' #''Un nouvel amour (Un beso, una canciòn)'' #''Un as dans le tout (In my own world)'' #''Ramaillo contre Cardozo (Un nuevo amor, una canciòn)'' #''Désillusion (Una desilusiòn, une canciòn)'' #''Violetta chante en playback (Una voz, una canciòn)'' #''L'étau se resserre (Un amigo, une canciòn)'' #''Tous contre Leon (Una amistad, una canciòn)'' #''L'Anniversaire de Francesca (Codigo amistad)'' #''Le Plan (Una desilusión, una canción)'' #''La Fin d'un amour (Un Gregorio, una canción)'' #''Sans voix (Una voz, una canción)'' #''Confusion (Peligrosamente bellas)'' #''Tentatives (Una desilusión, una canción)'' #''Tourne la page (Un nuevo amor, una canción)'' #''La Grande Débâcle (Como Quieres)'' #''Sans voix (Una voz, una canción)'' #''Réponse du médecin (Una oportunidad, una canción)'' #''Le Retour de Jeremias (Una verdad, una canción)'' #''Sur la voie du secret (Una trampa, una canción)'' #''Thérapie de groupe (Una rivalidad, una canción)'' #''Federico revient (Un retorno, una canción)'' #''Empêchement d'un départ en Italie (Una desilusión, una canción)'' #''Ludmila est amoureuse (Un amigo, una canción)'' #''Diego renonce (Un nuevo secreto, una canción)'' #''Un adieu difficile (Una sorpresa, una canción)'' #''Le spectacle doit continuer (Una final, una canción)'' #''Adieu à Francesca... ou pas ! (Una sorpresa, una canción)'' #''Une guitare particulière (Un amor, una canción)'' #''Un amour entre deux étoiles (Luz, camera y accion)'' #''Ludmila en action (Una rivalidad, una canción)'' #''Un batteur pour Camilla (Una decisión apresurada, una canción)'' #''Une arrivée inattendue (Una desilusión, una canción)'' #''Léon ne renonce pas (Una guerra, una canción)'' #''Le Mariage de German (Un ganador, una canción)'' #''La Fugue de Esmeralda (Un secreto se ha revelado, una canción)'' #''Diego démasqué ? (Una desilusión, una canción)'' #''Confiance ou pas confiance ? (Una amenaza, una canción)'' #''Le Choix de Diego (Una desilusión, una canción)'' #''La Rupture du pacte (Un retorno, una canción)'' #''Adieu Angie (Algo se enciende)'' #''Ecoute son cœur (Una mala noticia, una canción)'' #''Jeremias est German (Nuestro camino)'' #''Fini les mensonges ! (Una desilusión, una canción)'' #''Pas facile de pardonner (Una estrella está triste, una canción)'' #''Un baiser pour recommencer (Un problema, una canción)'' #''Les Couples gagnants (Un ganador, una canción)'' #''Voyage en Espagne (Un viaje rumbo a España, una canción)'' #''Qui est le père de Diego ? (Una sospecha, una canción)'' #''Chantage (Enamorarse, una canción)'' #''Vérité découverte (Un secreto se ha revelado, una canción)'' #''Mauvaise Interpretation (Si es por amor)'' #''Un lien inséparable (Un enfrentamiento, una canción)'' #''Un papa incorrigible (Una buena noticia, una canción)'' #''Reconciliation (Una decisión apresurada, una canción)'' #''Mon meilleur moment (Soy mi mejor momento)'' Saison 3 (2014) Saison 3 de Violetta #''En tournée'' (Un regreso, una canción) #''Anniversaire surprise (Un cumpleaños, una canción)'' #''Le renouveau (Una bienvenida, una canción)'' #''De nouvelles romances (Un romance, una canción)'' #''Rendez vous ou stratagème ? (Una cita, una canción)'' #''Léon a l'hôpital (Una desilusión, una canción)'' #''C'est fini (Un nuevo romance, una canción)'' #''Sœurs ou ennemis ? (Un problema, una canción)'' #''Violetta en est sûre (Una rivalidad, una canción)'' #''Une inauguration en chanson (Una inauguración, una canción)'' #''Nouvelle famille (Una decepción, una canción)'' #''Nos lumières (Una decisión apresurada, una canción)'' #''Entre nos cœurs (Un romance esta mal, una canción)'' #''Angie est de retour ! (Un reencuentro, una canción)'' #''Quand on est... parfaite ! (Un problema, una canción)'' #''Priscila en action (Una rivalidad, una canción)'' #''L'amour refrappe a la porte (Una noticia, una canción)'' #''Affrontements inutiles (Un enfrentamiento, una canción)'' #''Un bon charlatan (Una charla, una canción)'' #''Le choix de Francesca (Una gira que lo cambió todo, una canción)'' #''La mort d'Antonio (Una muerte, una canción)'' #''Une nouvelle rupture (Una desilusión, una canción)'' #''De bonnes nouvelles (Un reencuentro, una canción)'' #''Être sois même (Un disfraz, una canción)'' #''Roxy arrive ! (Un problema, una canción)'' #''Au dessous de tout (Un desamor, una canción)'' #''Entre l'amour et la vérité (Una unión, una canción)'' #''La curiosité est un vilain défaut (Un peligro, una canción)'' #''Roxy ou Violetta (Una renuncia, una canción)'' #''Le mariage de Priscila et German (Un casamiento, una canción)'' #''La peur de grandir (Una mentira que crece, una canción)'' #''Mauvais rôle (Una decisión, una canción)'' #''Ce qu'on est a l'intérieur (Un por amor, una canción)'' #''Tel est pris qui croyait prendre (Un secreto, una canción)'' #''Les sentiments de Léon (Una mentira al descubierto, una canción)'' #''Rebola (Una mentira está por terminar, una canción)'' #''Au revoir, Roxy (Un amor está en peligro, una canción)'' #''A tes cotés (Todo por un amor, una canción)'' #''Baisers et sentiments (Una estrella esta triste, una canción)'' #''Droit vers la dérive (Una mentira ha terminado, una canción)'' #''Mentir n'est pas la solution (Un error que no tiene perdon, una canción)'' #''Choix difficiles (El amor nose ha perdido, una canción)'' #''Bonne résolution (Un plan para separarlos, una canción)'' #''Chansons et peines de cœur (Un plan esta punto de saberse, una canción)'' #''Assez des mensonges ! (Una relación salio a la luz, una canción)'' #''Tendresse (Una amistad esta en peligro, una canción)'' #''Conclusions hâtive (Una amistad esta en peligro, una canción)'' #''La meilleure amie de tout l'univers (Una verdad, una canción)'' #''Jade se marie enfin ! (Una verdad que duele, una canción)'' #''Seule au monde (Una reconciliación, una canción)'' #''La nouvelle propriétaire du Studio (Un error, una canción)'' #''Toujours et encore des doutes (Una verdad, una canción)'' #''Les Filles mènent la danse (Una decisión apresurada, una canción)'' #''Menaces (Una amenaza, una canción)'' #''Le vrai visage de Priscila (Una verdad salio a la luz, una canción)'' #''Les Complications de la vie (Un sueño se hace realidad, una canción)'' #''J'en ai rêve ( Un reencuentro , una canción)'' #''Le Véritable Amour (Una reconciliación,, una canción)'' #''Un Ange nommé Angie (Una charla, una canción)'' #''C'est parti pour Chanter ! (Un beso, una canción)'' Category:Episodes